The present invention relates to the fabrication of ceramic powders consisting of compounds formed between at least one element having the quality of a metalloid and at least one element having the quality of a metal. Without any limitation being implied, the invention applies primarily to the production of carbides, nitrides or carbonitrides of refractory metals consisting in particular of titanium, tantalum, silicon, boron, aluminum and mixtures of these metals. In this context, the aim of the invention is essentially to obtain powders having improved properties.